


Accidents Happen

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feels?, Fluff, M/M, chris is cute, cute wrestlers, everything is cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris accidentally hurts Eddie during one of their matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t like feeling that kind of fear,cause it’s fear for someone else.I rather get hurt than hurt someone else.”  
> -Chris Benoit

 

Botching a move was something that happened to any wrestler at some point. It could be a miscommunication between both parts and someone ends up injured or with a nasty bruise. It could usually be forgotten without any hard feelings between the wrestlers.

 

Chris Benoit was different when it came to botching. He felt guilty about it for weeks, even months and would try his best to never mess up a move during a match. He cared about the person he was wrestling with being ok no matter who they were. So when he accidentally busted Eddie’s eyebrow open during a match he felt horrible. No matter how Big or Small the injury, it was still something that worried Chris.

 

Eddie was taken to the back right after their match to get stitched up, he would be ok all he had to do was take care of the small injury.”You can really pack a punch,ese.” Eddie chuckled. He was packing his stuff up so they could get back to their hotel room.

 

Chris frowned.”Yeah I guess.”He mumbled. His shoulders were slumped, he didn’t really want to look up at the Latino. He didn’t want to look at the nasty injury he had caused.

 

Eddie put his hand on Chris’ shoulder; he knew how the other man was. “Don’t worry about this.”He gave Chris a soft smile.”I’ll be fine this type of stuff happens all the time.”

 

Chris was silent, he knew that but he didn’t like hurting other people, especially Eddie.

 

Eddie finished packing his stuff. “C’mon let’s go. I can’t wait to get some rest.”He was about to grab his bag but Chris stopped him.”I’ll carry it for you.”Chris said, grabbing the bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to.”Eddie protested. It was just a cut, it wasn’t like he couldn’t do stuff on his own.

 

Chris shrugged.”I want to.”

 

 

They got back to their hotel room in about an hour. Eddie was lying down on the couch with his feet propped up on Chris’ lap. He was watching a movie he’d randomly found while flipping through channels.

 

He could feel Chris’ eyes on him; he’d been giving him that worried look all night. He sighed, the Canadian worried too much sometimes. “Carino, I’m fine.”Eddie said without looking away from the TV screen.

 

“You only say that to make me feel better. Have you not looked at that cut?”Chris pointed at Eddie’s eyebrow. “It looks horrible.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes.”Relajate,carino.” he sat up and scooted over next to Chris. “No need to stress.”He whispered and kissed Chris’ cheek.

 

“I just…I don’t like hurting you.”Chris mumbled and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Eddie frowned. He didn’t like it when Chris got like this. He didn’t want him to feel guilty over a stupid accident.”I know you don’t.”Eddie laid his head on Chris shoulder.”It’s not like you did it on purpose, right?”

 

Chris shook his head.”Of course I didn’t do it on purpose. “He started rubbing circles on Eddie’s back.”If I ever hurt you on purpose I’d cut my own hand off.”He stated.

 

Eddie furrowed his brow.”You exaggerate too much _,_ papi.”He yawned.

 

“Maybe…I just care about you,cheri.”Chris whispered and kissed the top of Eddie’s head.

 

Eddie chuckled.”I know, just don’t worry about this stupid cut anymore.”

 

Chris huffed.”Alright, whatever you say.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yeah I promise.”

 

They didn’t speak all that much to each other for the rest of the night. Eddie fell asleep halfway through the movie he’d been watching and Chris was just lost in his own thoughts. He groaned and looked down at the man that was sound asleep and snoring on his chest. He looked at the busted eyebrow and winced, he didn’t how he was going to get over what he did.

 

He suddenly felt Eddie move, “Chris.”The smaller man looked up at him. His eyebrows raised trying to keep his eyes open.

 

Chris tilted his head in confusion. He thought Eddie was sound asleep. “Yeah?”

 

“I want you to remember something.”Eddie’s voice was gruff.

 

Chris narrowed his eyes. “What? Don’t tease me, Eddie.”

 

“I love you.”Eddie smiled widely”No matter what happens.”He knew his words were a bit cheesy, but he wanted to comfort the Canadian.

 

Chris smiled for the first time in the whole night.”I love you too, Cheri.”A sense of reassurance washed over him. He knew he was still going to dwell on what happened for weeks, but it made him happy that Eddie wasn't.


End file.
